Tratorous Diary
by obsessedANDaddicted1
Summary: A nineteen year old Claire Summers admitted her love for Quil to herself and her diary a long while ago. What happens when a curious Quil reads everything and decides to show her that she should admit it to him too?


_AN: Hey, guys =) this is my first Twilight fanfic, so take it easy. I appreciate constructive criticism and any advice is welcome. I know this isn't my best work, but I've found myself reading many Quil/Claire fanfics and I love them, so I just wanted to try making one. I also hope you guys like it and I'd love it if you reviewed, and 'thank you' to anyone who did. =)  
><em>

_ps. Even if Claire did admit her love to herself(and her diary ;P), she's still a little confused about her feelings, so forgive me. And she knows about the pack and the shapeshifters. SHE DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT IMPRINTING (nor will she find out in this fanfic).  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything**.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>TRAITOROUS DIARY<strong>

"Claire, Quil is here." my mom yelled from the hallway. I didn't say anything, because I knew he'd find me. A few minutes later I heard a "Hi," behind me, whispered by a sexy deep voice of the man I was in love with.

I turned to see Quil's bright big smile as he walked towards the couch, where I was sitting. "Hey," I breathed happily and put my reading glasses down.

"What are you doing?" he asked and sat down next to me whilst he eyed the book in my lap.

"Reading Pride and prejudice." I told him. An amused smile danced on his face. "You seem to be reading that book a lot." he teased.

"Shut up. It's a beautiful book. A _classic. _And you would know that if you read it last month, when I borrowed it to you for the _third _time this year."

He chuckled. "I'm sorry, Claire-bear." When he saw my irritated face, he added: "You know I had a lot to do, like... Ummm, hang out with you, kill vampires, hang out with you, eat at Emily's, hang out with you..." I shook my head playfully as to say 'nice excuse'. Then I pulled my glasses back over my eyes and returned to my book.

"Claire," he said.

"Claire." I rolled my eyes. I was in love with him, but sometimes a girl just wants to read her book in peace.

"Claire!" he yelled in my ear, causing me to jump of surprise. "What!" I shouted back, looking at him and taking my old reading glasses down with too much preassure, making the left glass fall out. "Quil! Now look at what you made me do!" I cried in desperation.

His eyebrows rose. "Calm down, Claire." He wanted to go on, but I cut in. "No, I will not calm down, Quil!" Now I wanted to go on, but he interrupted me.

"Look, this pair is over 3 years old. It was bound to break _sometime. _And besides, you've got another, even better, pair in your room." he stated.

Rolling my eyes, I said: "Whatever Quil, just go get them! I need to read this, it's the best part!"

"What's it about?" he asked.

I didn't notice his smirk at first, so I went on. "Well, it's almost end of the story. Mr. Darcy comes to see Lizzie. He confesses his love to her and she feels the same way! And then they..." I was just about to say 'kiss' when I noticed the teasing look in his eyes and the shaking of his body. He was laughing at me!

I sent him an angry look that made him stop that second. I continued to glare at him and after a few seconds, he flew away from the couch and towards my bedroom. I turned back t my book, squirting my eyes and trying to see _some _words clearly.

It didn't work.

But apparently telling Quil to get my glasses didn't either.

"Quil?" I called. "Hurry up, will ya?" This was unbelievable! You send the guy to get 1 thing and he can't even manage that.

After five minutes he appears in the living room doorway, looking happy and bright. It actually surprised me that his face didn't show any pain, because of hif ear-to-ear smile.

"What are you happy about? Do you enjoy torturing me? I need those glasses. NOW!" I was practically yelling at the last part. But even if I tried being angry, I knew it would do me no good. I was probably tomato red, if not from anger, it was from the embarrassment. It was so obvious! Especially since he looked so damn sexy in that white shirt that covered his slim waist and perfect abs in just the right way (which means it's almost completely see-through).

Quil said nothing as he continued walking towards the couch. When he said down, he turned to me, his grin widening (I don't know how it is even possible).

"Claire." he said calmly. "Quil." I was confused. And then I noticed it. "Quil. Where are my glasses?" I freaked.

He almost rolled his eyes, that huge-sexy-handsome jerk! Although, he did stop himself.

Smart move.

"You won't need them today." he said simply, like that was all the explanation I needed to hear. I started to say: "Wha-" but he stopped me.

"You'll be preoccupied with something." After that, I _think_ I heard him mumble: "Or rather someone." I chose to ignore it.

I had the strangest feeling that something was going on. But before I got the chance to ask, he interrupted me. What's up with that?

"Claire, do you have anything to say to me?" he asked, hope and happiness glowing in his big brown eyes. _He's so beautiful..._ Stop it, Claire! Concentrate! I looked at him in suspicion. What was this about?

Like he read my mind, he said: "It's about you. And me. And a secret..." A thought crossed my mind. But why would he be happy about that?

After five minutes of pouting, begging, puppy faces and me trying to stop myself of jumping him, he finally broke me.

"Ok, fine!" I gave up. He looked relieved. This was going to ruin his mood... "Nobody stole that charm bracelet you gave me when I was 10, I lost it." I said looking down like a kid who had been caught eating ice-cream at midnight. I looked up, when I heard a gasp.

"You what?" he asked angrily. Ups! He didn't know that? My eyes widened. He rarely got angry at me, so I wasn't used to it. But when he saw the frightened look in my eyes, he immediately stopped his slightly shaking hands by holding mine. His eyes were closed for a moment, making me regret telling him that even more. When he opened his eyes and looked at me a minute later, his face held the playful smile again.

"Sorry, hun. But we will talk about that later."

I sighed in relief. I was free!

"We have more important things to discuss right now."

Or not.

"But I don't even know what this is about." I stated, even though I had a pretty good feeling I knew exactly what this was about.

I almost jumped when he caught my eyes and held them with this... loving look. And soon after that I _did_ jump when I heard a loud 'thud' from the stairs, followed by an "Ouch,". Not long after, mom came into the living room and rushed towards me.

"Honey, there's an emergency at the hospital, so I've got to run. You kids have fun." she said, kissed my cheek, said "Bye," and left, not taking any notice to mine and Quil's holding hands. My mother was a doctor, so she was always either at work or tired. This didn't surprise us.

We soon went back to starring at each other, now alone in the house.

Quil spoke first. "Claire," he started and moved closer to me. "I've been in love with you for quite some time now and I now you feel the same way, so I thought..."

And even though his confession made my heart do flips I had to stop him, so I said: "No, I don't." What a lie... But still... Payback is a bitch.

Ughr! Why! God, why! Why did I just _have _to ruin the moment? I mean, he confessed his love for me and I, who loved him back, lied. Big time.

He looked shocked. "But, I..." he didn't know what to say. I wondered what made him so sure. It made me all warm and tingly inside (the fact that he loved me), but at the same time I was terrified of what might happen. I mean, what if we weren't meant to be? So I decided to make him try harder. Or maybe it was the chase I liked. Or maybe playing hard to get was my thing...

My thoughts seemed to want to wonder off (what a surprise, huh?), but the sudden change in Quil made me come back to Earth. His chocolate brown eyes gained a mischievous look. His confused frown turned into a smirk.

He looked freakin' _hot!_

It made my mouth water and my stomach hurt from the butterflies.

Then his smart-Alec smirk turned back into a small smile. He took my feet from the floor and placed them on the couch behind him. After that, he leaned in towards me -of course making me lean back in a laying position- and on top of me.

I faintly heard him mumble: "Doesn't love me," but in a playful was, as in 'of course she loves me'. And I was too occupied by his with his juicy lips to care.

Quil's smile made my heart race. "So, Claire, if you don't love me, I guess you wouldn't mind me doing this to some other girl, now would you?" he said teasingly. And then he leaned in closer, kissing my collar bone. He traiced kisses along my neck and jaw, until he reached my ear. He pulled back too soon to look at my nervous face as I shook it. He sent me a confident smile. Crap! His wolf hearing must have sensed my stupid racing heart beat.

Then he whispered: "And you would be okay with me touching another, right?" As to prove his point, he shifted his weight ti his left elbow next to my head and let his right hand travel down by my side. I shivered when his warm palm gently touched the side of my left breast, went even further down my ass and stopped at my thigh. He took a good hold of it and brought my left leg over him. Then he looked at my eyes again.

"Ooof-f-f Cour-r-rssse, Quil. You c-c-cann do-o wha-a-at you w-want."

Quil flashed me a smile when I accidentally moaned as he grabbed my thigh.

"And I suppose you wouldn't object if I took her by surprise and kissed her senseless, huh?" he asked, clearly enjoying his obvious power over me. Soon he just put both his hands on my waist and shifted us so I was on top with wolf speed.

_Oh, thank God, my parents aren't home._

His lips came crashing onto mine sending me in the desperate state.

I want him.

I need him.

And I can have him.

He must have felt this, because we were soon in a sitting position, with me on him, my legs connected behind his torso, his hard eight pack pressed against my flat stomach and full breasts.

My breath was getting quicker and I could feel my heart ramming in my chest. Quil pulled away so I could catch my breath.

"Why were you so sure that I loved you, Quil?" I asked him between kisses.

His eyes got big and gained a guilty look. Now I had to know. "What is it? Tell me!" I ordered.

He sighed as to say 'fine'. "When I went to get your glasses, I found this notebook on your desk, it turned out to be your diary... And, well, I was curious, so I checked a few entries. You had written a whole section on me, Claire, saying I was amazing, hot, kind.."

I shut him up with a kiss. "What a traitorous diary." I said with the corner of my mount twitching upwards.

He smiled me a happy bright grin. "What a gorgeous Claire." he told me and squeezed my ass. I yelped in surprise.

"And what a sexy Quil." My eyes never shone so bright and my heart filled with the well-known desire. With that, I took his lips again and showed him a couple more things that I would never let him do with anyone else but me.


End file.
